Going, Going, Gone
by Hamasan
Summary: Being torn from your world is excruciating. Being torn from your world without your friends to look to for comfort is even worse. "I'll… I'll come with you. Just leave them alone." Yaoi, KiddXEdward.
1. Prologue

**Going, Going, Gone  
by: CandiiKayn**

_A/N: I know, I know. I should be finishing my other story, the Crossover between Harry Potter and Cirque D' Freak, but there's very little traffic, so I decided to post something else. Yes, it seems to be another Crossover, but on my favourite subject: Anime!_

* * *

**Summary:  
**_Being torn from your world is excruciating. Being torn from your world without your friends to look to for comfort is even worse. "I'll… I'll come with you. Just leave them alone." Yaoi, KiddXEdward._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of FMAB nor do I own SE. I am a big fan of both, but have just started watching both, so please pardon any mistakes, because I am not responsible for them, the airing dates are.**

* * *

_**Entry 1: May 3, 2013**_

_Father thinks I should begin to start a sort of journal, because (In his own words, mind you), I am becoming introverted and need some way to vent my emotions, other than "ranting about asymmetry and whatnot."_

_I suppose I should thank him. After all, the notebook he got me IS symmetrical, and I am quite taken with the swirl-design on the front cover. The only thing is this: I have grown a callous on my right middle-finger. I don't know how, but it has happened! I am sincerely an asymmetrical person. I am disgusting human being, filthy and undeserving of the life I have!  
_

_Patty is calling me for dinner, another concoction she seems to think I will enjoy. I wonder if she has ever vomited from her cooking before. It certainly would explain a lot if she lacks taste buds.  
_

_Well then, I shall take leave._

* * *

Kidd closed his notebook and set down his fountain pen, adjusting everything just slightly so that his pens were exactly three inches apart from the book, each on either side. The inkwell was exactly in the center, right above the notebook, which was one that you open from the top instead of the side.

* * *

"I'm coming, Patty!" I yelled down the stairs to the dining hall.

When I sat down, I _hmm_'ed in an impressed tone. "Who made this?" I asked Liz. She rolled her eyes.

"Me, of course. Do you think Patty could have made anything that even looked _remotely_ edible?" That, of course, was a rhetorical question, but I chose to answer anyway.

"I suppose not." I poked around at my plate, suddenly not feeling very hungry. I sighed, my stomach had been doing weird things as of late, and I was getting tired of it.

"Kidd, are you alright?" Liz asked me. It sounded distorted, like it was coming in through water-logged ears. I pushed my plate away and pushed my chair back with my knees. It landed with a crash, but my addled brain didn't register it. I walked rather unsteadily back to my room upstairs – or at least, I attempted to. After three or four steps my knees gave way and I plummeted to the mahogany-wood floors. Liz ran to me, and before I fell completely she held me up. My knees still cracked on the hard wood. Nothing was registering in my mind, everything was going blank.

"Kidd? Kidd?!"

"I'll… be down in… a min'… jus' need t'…" My voice was slurring. _Funny_, I thought to myself,_ I couldn't recall having had any liquor pass through my lips…_ I was detached; everything was being processed through a tunnel through which I couldn't escape.

* * *

**Darkness…**

**Darkness…**

**And I was going… going… gone.**

* * *

_**A/N:** Sorry for this being so short, I am going through a tough writers block, and my shoulder is literally KILLING me. Plus, my lazy arse is feeling overly-lazy, and I can't even manage to get 1,000 words into this story without magically willing a faerii into existence. Ugh. I think the whole story might go this way, maybe then I can post at least every other day, if not every day. I'd give art for this, but, once again, my lazy arse isn't letting me do anything, so I'll pass._


	2. Chapter I

**Going, Going, Gone  
by: CandiiKayn**

_A/N: I have a feeling that this story is going to run away from me, and I will be powerless to stop the onslaught of words magically flowing from the touch of my fingers to the keypad on my laptop. Yes, the characters may seem OOC at first. Or maybe forever, I dunno. Just know this one thing, if you didn't read the summary: THIS IS YAOI. Anyways, if I haven't already deterred you, you may continue._

**Summary:  
**_Being torn from your world is excruciating. Being torn from your world without your friends to look to for comfort is even worse. "I'll… I'll come with you. Just leave them alone." Yaoi, KiddXEdward._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of FMAB nor do I own SE. I am a big fan of both, but have just started watching both, so please pardon any mistakes, because I am not responsible for them, the airing dates are.**

* * *

_**Entry 2: May 7, 2013**_

_My second journal entry. Quite different from the last one, it is. I just need to vent this out before I go into one of my 'blackouts' again. I have a medical condition.  
Yes, boo me. But it is wrong, Shinigami are not supposed to even get sick; our regenerative and immune systems prevent that, it's a godly thing.  
But apparently this happened every day when I was little. It was because of 'him.'  
Greed. I thought he was a friend I had, he seemed real enough when I talked to him in the dining hall after my tutor left to go home. He had a red circle tattooed into his chest, and he was an adult. When he got mad his eyes turned red and his skin turned grey. It was extremely tough and could withstand anything. Now it seems he is –_was_ – is a double-personality. A rather evil one, might I add.  
They worry for me.  
They say a bunch of things happened to me when I 'blacked-out.' At first I'd seized. Then stranger things began to occur. My eyes turned a glossy red, glazed and unaware. I'd grinned terribly, and cackled like a man gone stark-raving mad. "I'll kill, kill, and kill. And I'll eat, eat, and eat. All of you will be mine, it all is mine! Perfect, I'll be in the middle, perfect, perfect, perfect!"  
I need to go; I have to go to sleep. Good night, journal._

* * *

Kidd closed his journal and arranged his fountain pens. He pushed himself from the desk with his arms and got up. Whipping out a measurement tape, he made sure everything was precisely perfect.

* * *

I heard the scrape of Kidd's chair being pushed and knew he was done with writing whatever it was he wrote every so often. He never left the room, not after we told him what happened that first night. We waited for the tell-tale sounds of a shower being run. Patty stood by my side, a giraffe plushy in her slight arms.

* * *

After a couple of minutes we heard the water come off, and got up out of the seats we sat down in after about five minutes of standing. Walking up the stairs as quietly as possible, I took them one at a time. Ten minutes later and me and Patty were sitting on either side of Kidd's door, waiting.

**Silence…**

**Silence…**

**And then…**

The screams started. High-pitched caterwauling, tortured screams. Patty and I burst through the door, already used to the procedure after having done it for three or four days. When Kidd's mouth opened for another scream, I stuffed a rag inside of it. His eyes rolled back inside his head, and foam and spittle accumulated in the corners of his mouth, I wiped it off. His limbs moved jerkily, off the bed, on the bed, off the bed, on the bed, I held him down. I went to one side while Patty stayed on the other. We both heaved Kidd onto his side, so he couldn't choke on either his tongue or the rag. After several minutes of holding him down, the jerking stopped.

"**Kehehehe…**"

I and Patty were prepared for the onslaught of threats about killing us and eating us, but it didn't make it any less frightening.

"**I'll kill, kill, kill. Eat, eat, eat. Eat you? Just you? No, I'll kill the world, chaos is order, I'll kill the world and then where would that leave everyone? Nowhere, everywhere, all at once, everyone is dead! I'll start now, now, I'll start now**!"

This was new, and I was scared. He never said anything about doing it, we just thought the threats were empty and unfounded. His unfocused eyes swiveled, this way, that way.

Suddenly, a blue portal opened up, and everything began to suction into it, including us. "No, leave them! I'll… I'll come with you. Just leave them alone, _**leave them out of this**_!"

_Kidd was back._

* * *

**Whiteness…**

**Whiteness…**

**And I'm Coming, Coming, Here.**


	3. Chapter II

**Going, Going, Gone  
by: CandiiKayn**

_**A/N: **What did I say? It seems I've spewed off three chapters in less than two weeks. Woah. I'm proud of myself; I'm usually not this energetic! [Quick edit – I haven't posted in a while, and I'm sorry! Familial problemo's… yeah… I was grounded so I couldn't get to the library on the Saturday's I typed this. Plus, graduation things are going on, we had the field trip to Central Park, and that other one to the Roller Skating rink, with a DJ and everything! Details on my blog – .com if you want them! But, anywho, a lot going on, and more still. Summer break is in two weeks, so I'll start having more time for my stories…]_

_Anyways, here goes the next chapter to Going, Going, Gone._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of FMAB nor do I own SE. I am a big fan of both, but have just started watching both, so please pardon any mistakes, because I am not responsible for them, the airing dates are.**

* * *

"…leave them out of this!" I didn't know where this came from, but it came from somewhere, and so Kidd must have known what he was talking about, if not he wouldn't have said it in the first place. In my head, I was already thinking of a scene this could be, the black and white tomcat kitty fending off the blue circles. Of course, Mr. Giraffe would have to be there as well, an unspoken law.

"Kidd, what are you talking about?" Sis had to always be the one to get straight to the point, like she was Dick Tracey in an automobile accident. _'Yeah. Wha' happened?'_ I imagined a gigantic ape in an American police costume and I giggled. Odd time to giggle, but hey, it's gotta come out sometime, right? Like a fart; it's a way of life.

We were all holding to the bedpost, it was the only thing heavy enough to hold the three of us kitties. We must have been heavy kitties…

Oh look, Kidd was letting go of the bedpost. Damn, that kitty musta been stee-roong! The wind was blowing _every_where, it was all I could do to hold onto Gigi _and _the bedpost.

Whoops, correction – just the bedpost.

A flashy-flashy light filled the room, and a green-haired girl came out. She – oops, I just noticed that she was a HE! Oops, he grabbed Kidd-kun's arm and hauled him into the blue portal-circle-swirly-thingie.

"Kidd!" Sis was yelling out, she must have been scared because of his condition. He couldn't be anywhere but here, where he belongs!

So I decided to scream too, just because. "Kidd! Wait, Mr. Frog-man, don't let him leave!"

They didn't listen. But Kidd needed to stay here! Where he was safe!

Plus, it was perfectly symmetrical.


End file.
